National Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Heinrich Brun * Statz * Klink * Doerer * Hans * Johan * Bund Leader (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Heinrich Brun * Mr. Brun * Mrs. Brun * Paul Brun * three Federal Agents: Brody, others Locations: * Waterfront ** Trans-Atlantic Pier ** Bruns' big country House * Concentration Camp Vehicles: * Refugee Liners | Writer2_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle2 = Sally O'Neil Policewoman: "Sally Goes Hollywood" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Barry Gilmore, (Sally's actor boyfriend) Antagonists: * Lem Flinn Other Characters: * J.J. Pickall, movie mogul * movie crew * movie extras ** Fred Kelly * James Kelly Locations: * ** Majestic Pictures, Inc. * Los Vanos, | Writer3_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler3_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker3_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle3 = Wonder Boy: "Underwater Treachery" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * Antagonists: * Mr. Waters, museum director * "Tropical" Captain Other Characters: * John Cray, famous marine explorer * "Tropical" Crewmen Locations: * Museum of Natural History * South Animals: * monster octopus * monster sharks Vehicles: * S.S. Tropical, freighter | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker4_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle4 = Prop Powers: "The Secret Fascist Base" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lank Loomis Antagonists: * two Other Characters: * Island Group Governor Locations: * ** U.S. Naval Base * ** Hidden Cove Vehicles: * USN PBY Catalina * Italian U-boat * USCG Cutter | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Kid Dixon: "The Dirty Mr. Gouge" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * B. Galsworthy "Bottle" Topps, Dixon's Manager Antagonists: * Lefty Gouge * Gouge's Manager, Plootz (wears a monocle) * corrupt referee Locations: * ** | Writer6_1 = Nick Cardy | Penciler6_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker6_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle6 = Quicksilver: "Feuding Sons of the Kentucky Hills" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hill Folks ** Sonny * Valley Folks Other Characters: * Clementine Locations: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker7_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle7 = Kid Patrol: "The East Side Raiders" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** Teddy ** George Washington Abraham Lincoln "Sunshine" Jones ** Porky Antagonists: * Ragatti ** his toughs * West Side Wildcats Other Characters: * East Side Raiders * Coach Tom Hawkins * unnamed owner of the Brooklyn Bears Locations: * Practice Field * Griffen Stadium | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Al Bryant | Inker8_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle8 = Jack and Jill: "Divine Rope of Pearls" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * necklace thief Other Characters: * banker * clerk Locations: * Opera House * Elegant Apartment Building * Bank | Writer9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker9_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle9 = Pen Miller: "The Death of the Laundry Truck Driver" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , Cartoonist Detective Supporting Characters: * Niki, his valet Antagonists: * counterfeiter ** his gang Other Characters: * Police Chief * Coroner * Laundry Truck Driver Locations: * 144 Spruce Blvd, Pen Miller's residence * Police HQ * Wildcat Brewery | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker10_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle10 = Paul Bunyan: "The Blasting of Bald Rock" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bunyan's Boss ** Lumberjack Crew: Axel, Cookee, others Antagonists: * rival logging company Locations: * North Woods | Writer21_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler21_1 = Emil Gershwin | Inker21_1 = Emil Gershwin | StoryTitle21 = Merlin the Magician: "The Last of the Kelloggs" | Synopsis21 = In a wartime case of mistaken identity, Jock Kellogg is listed among the dead after an air raid. This prompts an impostor to impersonate Jock's kinsman Jepson Kellogg, and claim the estate; this guy in turn is ganged up with an untrustworthy pack of thugs, who double-cross him as soon as they reach the manse. Merlin plays a series of magical pranks on the impostor and his colleagues. The thugs are demoralized and defeated, and the impostor (the estate's gardener, Angus) is pardoned and reforms. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Jepson Kellog (in the South Seas) * Lady Daphne MacLane * Old Ronnie Kellogg * three claymore-wielding Kellogg Ancestors Antagonists: * Angus (fake Jepson Kellog) * Harry ** his hoods Locations: * , * , ** Kellogg Manse Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak | Notes = * First issue for Al Bryant art on Jack and Jill, replacing Chuck Mazoujian. * First issue for klaus Nordling script and art on Kid Dixon, replacing George Tuska. ** Kid Dixon loses a tooth in this story. * First issue for Emil Gershwin art on Merlin, replacing Alex Blum. * First issue for Reed Crandall on Paul Bunyan, replacing John Celardo. ** Story opens with "After leaving Army life ...", and with no more explanation than that, ever, Bunyan is back in the North Woods as a civilian. * Witmer Williams returns to Prop Powers, replacing Arthur Peddy. ** Prop's rank is still not revealed. Neither is that of his sidekick Lank Loomis. Their unit is also not identified. ** The U.S. military aircraft in this series have gone back to being colored solid bright red. After page 3, Prop's PBY Catalina changes from bright red to solid bright yellow, but only for one page, then back to red. ** Enemy agents in this story use Italian exclamations instead of German ones. * First issue for Mort Leav art on Uncle Sam, replacing John Celardo. ** Uncle Sam appears in a courtroom, as a witness in a criminal trial. * First issue for Chuck Mazoujian art on Wonder Boy, replacing Nick Cardy. * Also featured in this issue of National Comics were: ** Miss Winky by Arthur Beeman ** "The Bones of Squatter Jim" (text story) by Anthony Lamb ** Windy Breeze: "The Sandhog" by Ralph Johns | Trivia = * Jack and Jill with art by Al Bryant is credited to "Lowell Riggs". * Kid Dixon by Klaus Nordling is credited to "Bob Reynolds". * Kid Patrol with art by Charles Nicholas is credited to "Dan Wilson". * Merlin the Magician by Toni Blum and Emil Gershwin is credited to "Lance Blackwood". * Paul Bunyan with art by Reed Crandall is credited to "Storey Weaver". * Prop Powers with art by Witmer Williams is credited to "Lynn Byrd". * Sally O'Neil, Policewoman by Toni Blum and Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Frank Kearn". * Wonder Boy by Toni Blum and Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Jerry Maxwell". * Toni Blum signed her text story as "Anthony Lamb". * Jack Cole signed his Windy Breeze gag strip as "Ralph Johns". | Recommended = | Links = }}